A Tie Between Two Times
by jujubee
Summary: A girl named Othella thinks she's in love wiht Harry Potter. But when she walks through one wrong door she ends up in the time of the Mauraders and falls in love with the most unlikely person.
1. Harry and Othella In Love?

A/N: Ok ladies and gents, here we go!!!! :D I finally got the time to change this and to write a new chapter. It's not too good. well, its ok, but not as good as the first chapter.. Anywho! I had to change this chapter due to idiocy on my part. Yesm, I kinda lose it occasionally, and heres a good case of it. Hehe, sooo, this story mainly sets place in the time of the marauders. Some gal goes back in time to when they lived, falls in love etc. BUT (ahh, this is where the plot shall thicken) she gets there and she needs to go back! AHH! What will she do folks? Hehe, and what happens when they meet back up in modern times? Who knows. except me? READ IT TO FIND OUT! Disclaimer: The Marauders aren't my characters, there that womans who actually wrote the books. whats her name? Ooh, jk rowling!  
  
A Tie Between The Two Times  
  
Chapter One: Harry and Othella- In Love?  
  
Othella looked out the window longingly. How she wished she were outside, in the sun, talking to her friends and how she wished she were NOT in class.  
  
"Miss Krumber? Miss Krumber! If you will please come back to class and answer my question!" an irritated McGonagall began to tap her foot impatiently. Othella flipped her black ponytail off of her shoulder to look at the aggravated Transfiguration professor.  
  
"What was the question again?" Othella asked, trying not to pay attention to the giggles from her fellow classmates.  
  
"Who was the first person to be able to turn into an Animagus?" McGonagall questioned.  
  
"Oh," she paused, trying to remember. Then a pleasant, soft voice from behind her whispered 'Richard Truelagan' into her ear. She smiled, the answered,  
  
"Richard Truelagan, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you Miss Krumber!" and with that, the cat like teacher returned to her lesson on how humans become Animagus's.  
  
Othella turned around to see Harry Potter grinning at her. Quietly, she mouthed 'thanks' at him before swiveling herself back around. An enormous smirk spread across her face like wildfire, thinking about what had just happened. Her years at Hogwarts had begun abruptly in when she was about 11. Father ailing and mother cronically depressed, her grandparents sent her off to Hogwarts to keep her out of the way and out of hurts way. The first year at the school was tough, skipping classes constantly, trying to run away and find her way home and trying to get expelled, Othella had no friends and her parents didn't correspond to her. In the end of her second year she received an owl, explaining her father had passed away and her mother had stabbed herself in the chest and that she was to be sent home with her grandparents. As she rushed out of the Great Hall sobbing, Othella accidentally ran into Harry Potter.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Harry and the mysterious dark-haired girl slammed into each other, both crumpled on the hard marble tiles.  
  
Rubbing his head, about to get up, Harry looked at whom he had just collided with. A sobbing Othella Krumper was collapsed on the floor. She had bent her knees and were hugging them, shoving her head between them. Her long, deep brown hair flowed over her shoulder and onto her legs, hiding her tearing eyes.  
  
"Is that you Othella? It's Harry. I'm sorry I ran into you," Harry stammered, uncertainly.  
  
She looked up, red-eyed and lip trembling. Her heart pounded in her chest, ready to explode. Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, was talking to her?  
  
"It's. it's ok, I'm fine," she spluttered, then began to back herself up to the wall, still hugging her legs. Before Harry could mutter another word, another burst of tears emerged from her lime green eyes.  
  
"I can't take it any more! I just can't. I have no parents, no friends. no family of my own. What am I supposed to do? Shrug it off? I can't, I have for too long. I just don't know what to do!" she wept, tears pouring down, soaking up her black robes and dirty jeans.  
  
Harry stared at her for a second before he scooted over beside her. Placing an arm on her knee, he spoke softly to her sad face.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"What?" Othella looked up at him, confused.  
  
"I understand what it's like. My parents are dead too. I live with my aunt and uncle. And when I first got to Hogwarts I knew no one either," he gave her a soft smile, turning her insides to jello.  
  
"You too? I don't know anyone. I've been in school for months and no one talks to me. except for you right now. And Hermione once or twice. I'm scared I'm going to go home with no friends," Othella answered, staring at the green-eyed boy crouching beside her. Had she finally someone who understood her?  
  
"I know what you mean. Well, now you can say you've made a friend," Harry grinned, then pulled himself up off the cold floor,  
  
"Come on, lets go finish breakfast."  
  
Othella gaped at him, not sure it had registered in her brain. Finally her instincts kicked in.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she murmured.  
  
"That's what friends are for, right?" he laughed, before taking her arm and dragging her back into the Great Hall.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
Othella stared into space, imagining the scene in her mind. That one single incident had changed her future. Now she and Harry were buddies, they knew each other like the back of their hands. Now, their sixth year at Hogwarts, Othella, Ron, Harry and Hermione had grouped together. They were tight, as tight as best friends could be. She smiled at the thought of it all. Suddenly, she was brought back to the boring class, thanks to the same shrill voice as before.  
  
"Miss Krumper! Would you please pay attention! This entire class you have been close to dozing off and even after reprimanding you, you continue to stare off into space! Extra homework young lady. Class, copy down yours before leaving and you may be dismissed. Othella, up at my desk," McGonagall was furiously shaking her head as the class began to shuffle out as fast as they could.  
  
"Now, along with the bookwork, I'll ask you to complete this worksheet before next class. Good day," Othella left without a word.  
  
As she escaped from the old classroom, she saw Harry leaning up against the doorway. He was laughing, staring at her carrying the worksheet in herarms.  
  
"Oh shut up! I was just off in some other galaxy, thinking about other things," Othella firmly defended herself.  
  
Harry continued to laugh, "Like always. So, you ready to go to lunch?"  
  
"Come back up to the common room with me. I need to drop this off," she pointed to the worksheet, "and I need to change my robes for Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
The pair walked silently up to Gryffindor Tower, climbing up through the fat lady portrait. Othella went left, up towards the girl's dorm while Harry seated himself in the chair closest to the fireplace.  
  
Othella reached her room, as Hermione Granger's voice greeted her.  
  
"Hey Ella! Aren't you gonna head down to lunch?" Hermione said, trying desperately to tame her bushy mane. Othella cringed slightly at her nickname, Ella, not one of her favorites.  
  
"I needed to drop something off and I need to change into my other robes for Care of Magical Creatures," she replied softly, and then stared at her trunk, searching for her ratty robes.  
  
"Harry down in the common room waiting for you?" Hermione questioned, causing Ginny Weasley, whom she had just realized was here, to giggle furiously.  
  
"Yes, why?" Othella shot back, feeling slightly annoyed at the shrill giggles.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Ginny tried to hide back another fit of giggles, yet she burst after about 30 seconds.  
  
"What? What are you guys talking about? We're only FRIENDS, "she emphasized 'friends' very clearly, "And anyways, I think he's got the hots for someone else. Please guys."  
  
"Whatever you say!" Hermione giggled, "But I still think he likes YOU! Friends my wand, you two flirt way too much to just be 'friends!' Shesh,"  
  
"Mock me all you want, but I think he likes you Herm or you Gin," Othella said, readjusting her cat-like glasses. She grabbed her brush and began to redo her ponytail to replace it with two short braids. As she took out the band, he hair automatically flew down to the edge of her shoulders. She looked at herself in the closest mirror to examine herself. A young, green- eyed, dark-brown haired, rosy-cheeked girl stared back. Othella sighed deeply before swaying the brush on the top of her head, pulling it into two, tight ponytails. Clumsily she braided them, then grabbed her wand on the table, and left back to the common room. She found Harry chatting up a storm with Ron Weasley, a tall, red-haired boy whom Harry had been friends with for since first year.  
  
"Othella! Guess what?" Ron screeched, literally bouncing up and down.  
  
"What Ron?" she answered sarcastically, imitating his jumping movements.  
  
"I'M THE NEW QUIDDITCH CAPTIAN!" he yelled across the room, as if to tell the entire Gryffindor House.  
  
"Oh my god Ron! How exciting! I can't wait to try-out, they're calling me down tomorrow to replace one of the Chasers who left last year. Hopefully I'll be able to play with you!" Othella began to jump herself, thrilled about her upcoming chance to be a Gryffindor Chaser.  
  
"Ok, now that we're all done jumping up and down like orangutans, lets please go and get some lunch. I'm starved!" Harry said impatiently.  
  
"You look it," Othella snickered, staring at his scrawny figure.  
  
"Oh please, you're just as scrawny as I am. At least I do eat something occasionally!" Harry snapped back playfully.  
  
"I DO eat you pig! I wasn't hungry on Friday, so I skipped breakfast." she trailed off.  
  
"And lunch and dinner," he added, chuckling.  
  
"Alright, you asked for it buddy!" Othella said before pouncing. She knew very Harry was a very ticklish person and this came in handy occasionally. Yet all the same, she loved to see him squirm like a schoolgirl, and his giggle reminded her of one too.  
  
"Ok, truths?" Harry was still doubled over, holding his stomach.  
  
"Fine," she answered, then left him against a wall and Ron laughing hysterically.  
  
To her surprise, the Great Hall was still packed. Spotting Hermione near the middle of the Gryffindor table, Othella made her way to the empty seat next to her. She gladly grabbed a fork and dug into her baked potato. Only after she had finished it and her plate had cleaned, did Harry and Ron come tromping into the hall. Ron was snickering to himself while Harry looked rather disturbed.  
  
"What's up?" Othella questioned Harry lightly.  
  
"Nothing," he answered quickly before digging completely into his lunch.  
  
"Ron?" she was slightly irritated by his speedy retort.  
  
"What?" he had already begun to stuff his face full heartedly,  
  
"Oh don't bother Ellie, he'll be fine. I guess this is just one of those things I should have never brought up."  
  
"What did you bring up?" her voice was filled with interest.  
  
"Well, I asked him if." but before Ron could finish his response, Harry jabbed him painfully in the side. He immediately began eating again, causing Othella to be even more confused.  
  
~~~~***~~*~~***~~~~  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was over and Othella and Hermione had already begun to make their way to the castle. Both were bleeding from various spots having dealt with another batch of Blast Ended Skrewts. They had been working all afternoon handling them and taking them for walks and everyone in the class was exhausted.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Othella asked.  
  
"Sure, what do ya need to know?" Hermione responded.  
  
"Well, do you really actually think Harry might like me?" she blushed furiously.  
  
"Ah ha! Well, if you want my personal opinion I think he does. But I'm not Harry so I guess I don't know for sure," she had begun to giggle madly.  
  
"What are you giggling about?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Oh it's something alright!"  
  
"Nope, can't tell."  
  
"What are you hiding young lady?"  
  
"Harry told me he did!" Hermione had begun to giggle so hysterically that she was bent over holding her stomach.  
  
"What?" Othella tried to look serious, but a tiny smirk appeared on her face. Hermione caught on quickly, "You like him Ellie?"  
  
"Maybe," Othella had begun to sway back and forth, staring at her feet.  
  
"You do! How adorable!" Hermione mocked Lavender by putting her hands up by her cheeks and fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"You shut up about this! Tell no one!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two girls both arrived at the Fat Lady silently, thoughts swirling through their heads. Hermione headed straight towards Ron, while Othella went up to her room. Her head was swarming with pictures of Harry. Did he really like her or was Hermione just joking? Should she do something or let him make the first move? Would he ask her to the Halloween Masquerade Ball? She collapsed on her bed as even more questions erupted in her head.  
  
"Ellie?" a voice called her name from the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Ginny," she lifted up her head to find the short, redheaded girl approaching her.  
  
"Umm, can I ask you something?" she was nervously massaging her palms.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, is it true you like Harry?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well, umm, when Hermione was asking you about him the other day you blushed and you smiled and I thought." Ginny trailed off, as if she was too upset to even finish the sentence.  
  
"Ok, maybe I do. Why?" Othella was confused at Ginny's sudden interest.  
  
"Cause, well, I heard him say he was going to ask you to the ball."  
  
"Ok." she still wasn't catching on.  
  
"I guess I'm just a little jealous," Ginny's eyes had filled up with tears as she had talked. She fell down on the bed and held her head in her hands, hiding her crying eyes.  
  
"Oh Ginny! I had no idea! How about if I get him to dance with you at the ball? Then you can say you danced with Harry Potter," Othella suddenly felt a wave of guilt pass through her like a freight train.  
  
"Ok," she sniffed before head down a floor to her own room.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Othella began to wonder if what Ginny had told her was true. Would Harry really ask HER to the ball? The question began to rack her brain as she slowly lay down on the soft comforter. After deciding that he probably wasn't, Othella drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~***~~*~~***~~~~  
  
"Othella? Othella! OTHELLA!" Othella awoke to Harry's harsh scream. "Oh my god! Did I sleep through dinner?" she sat bolt upright, gathering her thoughts.  
  
"No, but everyone is already down there. I thought I'd wake you up so you could eat," he said, his voice smothered with concern.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered quietly. Grabbing her regular black robes and tearing off her raggedy ones, Othella followed Harry to the common room. They climbed through the portrait hole, and scrambled down the halls and staircases, making their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Umm, Othella?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was wondering." he began slowly.  
  
"Yeah?" Othella was hoping he would ask her about the ball.  
  
"Would you come the Masquerade Ball with me?"  
  
"Really? You want me to go with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Sure," she responded joyously. Before he could mutter thanks, Othella grabbed him in her arms, hugging him until his guts were about to pop out.  
  
"Umm, what was that for?" Harry muttered uncertainly.  
  
"For being the best guy ever!" she squealed, before skipping off to the Great Hall leaving Harry standing in disbelief.  
  
~~~~***~~*~~***~~~~  
  
The next day passed without much to do. Yet once again Othella fell asleep before dinner, trying to finish her Potion Notes.  
  
Othella woke up soundlessly to find it was almost 9:30. She yawned and tried to go back to sleep, yet realized she was hungry. Unfortunately, dinner was probably over, so she'd wait for Hermione to get back. Hermione always remembered to grab her something when she missed a meal. Pulling on a bathrobe and grabbing Dragons, Werewolves and Vampires: A Dictionary of Magical Creatures, she climbed down the dormitory stairs to the quiet common room. She slipped to a seat by one of the elephant-sized windows and began to read intently. Her report for Defense Against the Dark Arts about unicorns was due in a week and she needed to finish up her research. Othella found her page and began to read: The unicorn is a legendary animal. It is usually portrayed as a slender, white horse with a spiraling horn on its forehead, although its appearance and behavior differs, depending on the location. In the west it was usually considered wild and untamable, while in the Orient it was peaceful, meek and thought to be the bringer of good luck. There it is usually depicted as a goat-like creature, with cloven hooves and a beard. In Japan it is called Kirin, and in China Ki-lin. The word "unicorn" is based on the Hebrew word re'em ("horn"), in early versions of the Old Testament translated as "monokeros", meaning "one horn", which became "unicorn" in English. The creature is possibly based on the rhinoceros or the narwhal, a marine creature with one horn.  
  
Wow, she thought to herself. However before she could read any further, a hand on her shoulder made her jump clear to the ceiling.  
  
"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" Harry mumbled, looking a little shaken.  
  
"Are you alright Harry? You look kind of upset." Othella trailed off, wondering if she was prying too hard.  
  
"Upset? Nah, I'm just sleepy," he paused, yawning.  
  
"What are you doing in the common room now?"  
  
"Hedwig."  
  
"Did Sirius reply yet?" Othella almost bounded up from her seat, but Harry looked quite distressed, "Oh no."  
  
"He replied alright! He's coming back! I can't afford him coming back, he could get caught!" Harry hid his head in his hands and collapsed into the closet chair.  
  
"Dumbledore will probably make sure he'll be safe. He knows, along with Herm and Ron, and also believes Sirius's innocence. Dumbledore'll protect him," she finished, staring at Harry.  
  
"You may be right, but how long can he hide? Living off rats probably isn't much fun!"  
  
"Well, if I were you, write him back immediately. Tell him to come, encourage it. I think it could be good for him, his health, Buckbeak," she referred to the hippogriff, smiling at the thought of him.  
  
"You're probably right, you usually are," he answered thoughtfully and then began to quietly laugh.  
  
"What is so hilarious?" she questioned him sternly.  
  
"Crookshanks seems to disapprove of you reading that book," he sniggered, and then pointed at the crumpled book on the floor, now being attacked by the furious tabby.  
  
"YOU STUPID PRAT!" Othella yelled, grabbing the animal by the tail and practically lifting him up a foot off the ground. Before she could spank him, he slashed her wrist and bolted off towards the boys' dormitories, probably searching for another victim.  
  
"You ok?" Harry asked, afterward realizing that Crookshanks had left a gapping wound in the girl's wrist.  
  
"It only hurts a little bit," she tried to make him believe this was true, but she couldn't stop squirming herself.  
  
"C'mon, we have to get you to the Hospital Wing," he said, clutching her elbow and dragging her trough the portrait hole.  
  
"It's fine, I just need my wand," Othella gripped it tightly in her right hand, and then waved it in a swooshing motion.  
  
"Avianda Bandagios!"  
  
Harry leapt back as large, cotton bandages emerged from the end of her wand. They rapped themselves tightly around her wrist then snapped together with a small 'click.'  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" Harry murmured, astonished.  
  
"I saw Madam Pomfrey use it on Lavender when her owl accidentally slashed her leg with its talons. Man was she pist off!" Othella laughed, remembering when Lavender stormed into the Hospital Wing, demanding treatment.  
  
"Are you hoping to become a nurse?" he asked.  
  
"Yep! Maybe here, or at Beauxbatons, I truly don't know yet. But I love anything dealing with blood. Either that or maybe I'll be some type of vet," she giggled at her own remark.  
  
"That's pretty cool. I think I'm gonna try and become an Auror," Harry said proudly.  
  
"Fun!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I do something?"  
  
"What do you mean? Do what?" he barely had time to answer before she lunged towards him, grabbing his head and pressing it against hers. Her kiss was soft, full of rekindled passion. Harry, taken aback at first, began to lean in and repeat her zeal (A/N: I love that word. zeal! I had to fit it in, but it means an energetic idea- kissing! Yowzah!). Othella felt dizzy, as though she had just gotten off of her favorite rollercoaster ride. He grasped her waist and pulled her in closer. Finally, Harry felt as though he would die without oxygen and pulled away from her. The two stood there for a moment, staring into each others eyes, before a familiar voice broke the silence.  
  
"What were you two doing in the hall?" Harry turned around to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny all walking towards them.  
  
"Just walking down to the Hall," Othella quickly responded.  
  
"Doesn't look like it." Ron began but Hermione butted in.  
  
"Ahh! Well, it was really good but dinner is over so you two better travel to the kitchens instead."  
  
"Thanks Herm," Harry said and pulled Othella out of the corridor, leading her to the kitchens.  
  
~~~~***~~*~~***~~~~  
  
"That was weird, Herm. What were they doing in the hallway, all alone, holding each other around the waist?" Ron said quizzically.  
  
"You can be so dim sometimes Ron! Her likes her, she likes him. It's classic, what do you think they were doing?" Hermione asked irritably causing Ginny to chuckle furiously.  
  
"Ah shove it Gin. I get it, but I had no idea!" he replied.  
  
"No idea! He's liked her forever! And I know she's liked him for about two years. Isn't it a little obvious?" she questioned him, then picked up a book and began to read feverishly.  
  
"Ron, you should be happy for them. They're close friends to all three of us and them getting together would be so romantic!" Ginny commented, fluttering her eyelashes and clapping her hands together.  
  
"Nah, you've just been watching too many soap operas," laughed Ron, remembering the first time he had heard 'Weeks of Our Lives' on the television.  
  
"Fine then! You're just pisst off because you don't have a girlfriend!" Ginny squealed crossly.  
  
"Heh! You better watch it Gin!" he shot back.  
  
"Shut up both of you! Be happy for them and be happy that he didn't fall for some creepy Slytherin!" Hermione screeched, staring over the top of her book looking quite annoyed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Good, that's settled," Hermione finished, watching the siblings walk up the stairs to their separate dormitories.  
  
~~~~***~~*~~***~~~~  
  
OMG! Yes, it's brilliant!! It's gonna take some time, but it WILL get somewhere. I need to post the other chapter soon so you people can get it! MWA HA HA! REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!!! ;D later ~jujubee~ 


	2. An 'Uneventful' Trip To The Kitchens

Oh joy. I'm so dang lazy. MAY 6. MAY!!??!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE MAY?? Sorry folks. more or less to the 3 people that reviewed (tell you friends about me please! ;D). Also, before you read Ch 2, read Ch 1 again (to the people who reviewed before only) cause its changed quite a bit. I totally screwed some crud up. Now its all good, yeehaw. Here we go, the long awaited (*cough*awaited-my-ass*cough*) CHAPTER 2!!!  
  
A Tie Between Two Times  
  
Chapter 2: An 'Uneventful' Trip To The Kitchens  
  
"Harry, where are we going again?" Othella asked, following behind a fast paced Harry Potter, lost in the ever-darkening Hogwarts halls.  
  
"Kitchens, but quickly!" Harry whispered, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway.  
  
Harry abruptly stopped at a picture of a fruit bowl. Reaching up, he placed his fingertips on the pear in the painting. As he wiggled his fingers, a quiet giggle erupting from the flat fruit and the painting flung open. The two 6th years hopped through and quietly shut the heavy wooden frame.  
  
"I just have to say 'hi' to Dobby real quick, hang on," Harry mumbled, and then headed towards a small office in the back of the long, abandoned kitchens.  
  
Othella reached for her wand and lit up the room immediately. After searching for any left out food, she headed for a stool in front of a roaring fire. Two fuzzy, burgundy slippers flew onto the beige tiles, while two chilly feet swung out towards the flames. The fire crackled as Othella sighed, wondering where Harry was and how they'd be able to make the long journey back to the common room without getting caught.  
  
Just as her feet began to tingle from the blazing heat, Harry emerged with a small, large-eyed, olive-skinned creature holding a slip of parchment. About five more of these strange creature appeared out of the depths carrying a tray of cookies and slices of pizza.  
  
Othella quickly grabbed food off of the platter, eating ravenously. After missing dinner her hunger had grown. She felt like she could eat an entire cheese pizza if she tried. Harry himself was still wolfing down a large chocolate brownie.  
  
"This is Dobby, he's a house-elf and he's going to help us sneak back to the common room safely," Harry spluttered in one quick breath.  
  
"You sure HE," Othella pointed at Dobby, "would know how to-"  
  
"Dobby is honored to help Harry Potter and his friend! Dobby wouldn't MISLEAD Harry Potter! Never!" Dobby began to wring his tea-cozy hat in his bony fingers nervously.  
  
Othella, again, looked doubtful.  
  
Harry acknowledged her concern, yet responded with honest force.  
  
"Ellie, were fine. Dobby's fine, Harry whispered as the minute elf began to tear up.  
  
"Dobby wishes you luck sir! Hopes you find common room safely sir!" Dobby said shakily, tea cozy finally back on his head.  
  
Harry grabbed Othella's arm, snatched the piece of paper Dobby handed to him and dragged the confused girl through a small door to the fireplaces left.  
  
Now on all fours, climbing through a vent-like tunnel, Othella's bewilderment increased.  
  
"HARRY! Where are we, what are we doing, and why were we in the kitchens in the first place?" she snapped at him dazed, freezing and cover in. ash?  
  
Harry sat down in front of her, took a deep breath and stared the green- eyed girl right in the face.  
  
"Ok, ok, just chill. I headed to the kitchens to get you a bite to eat, we both missed dinner and I also had to ask Dobby a favor. Right now we're heading back to the common room in the Elf Tunnels. They're a series of tunnels the elves use to get from common room to other quarters to replace firewood, clean out fireplaces, empty garbage and tidy up in general. Dobby gave me directions to OUR common room so we could get there easier without hassle," Harry looked at her, still staring into her lime pupils, "That answer any of your questions.  
  
Othella chuckled, then replied, "Yeah, thanks."  
  
She paused and felt a cold shiver ascend through her spine. Her feet felt like ice, shaking in the pitch-black, bitter vent.  
  
"Oh no! I left my slippers in the kitchens! Crud." she trailed off quietly.  
  
"We can go back and get them, its not far!" "No, I will." "But-" "No, give me the directions and I'll go back. You go get some rest."  
  
Harry sighed, "Fine. At the end of this tunnel there are two ducts. You'll go in the one marked '2.' You'll go though duct '2' until you reach a tiny door; go through it. It'll get you in the Gryffindor common room behind the big red couch in the corner."  
  
"Ok, got it. Duct '2!' See ya tomorrow."  
  
"G'night"  
  
"Yep, you too." And with that the two headed in their separate directions. ~~~~***~~*~~***~~~~  
  
Othella finally reached the kitchen. She located her slippers still warming in front of the still thriving fire. Sliding then on hastily, she turned to her left, heading where the Tunnel door had been. Yet now staring at the off-white wall, TWO black doors popped out at her. Her heavy sigh disrupted the ever-so silent room. Turning around, no elves lay in sight.  
  
"Well, here we go, Harry forgot to mention which one of these I go in," Othella said exasperated.  
  
Pulling open the door marked 'M,' she scooted in, shut the door and began to crawl.  
  
After what seemed to be an hour of non-stop crawling she reached a slightly bigger room. To her left was a duct marked '3.' Yet as she glanced to her right, the '4' above the next duct was scratched out. She could vaguely make it out under the deteriorating tape. Enormous claw like marked surrounded the ghastly number, faded orange colored paint chips lay scattered. An elongated 'DO NOT ENTER' sign hung lopsided in front of the blocked off opening. As she reached her hand over to feel the bizarre claw marks, an odd crash could be heard from the closed off duct. Slamming her butt on the ash-covered floor, a rippling thud bounced off the far-reaching tunnels.  
  
More intrigued then upset, she sat there for a moment mulling over what to do next.  
  
Standing up, she dusted her bum off, staring intently at the closed off '4' door. What was that? What's in there? Is someone locked away? Othella pondered, ever so slowly stepping towards the mysterious vessel.  
  
Reaching for the sign, she tore it off and threw it aside. Enormous sprawls of black Stello-Tape (The best way to seal things off in a smash!®) were spread across the tunnel. Grabbing her wand and searching her brain for a spell to quickly get all the tape off she snatched out her wand from her robe pocket.  
  
"Temtious Discovardnior!" she shouted, pointed to shaking wand at the covered door.  
  
Immediately straps of the black tape began to fly off of each other. After a minute, disgruntled strips of the tape lay strewn on the floor.  
  
The duct stood there, as open as could be. Othella just stared, too stunned to budge. She unwillingly stuck her head in the vent. It smelled of blood, of dirt, of gunpowder. It reeked of a past, a past she was soon to discover as she fell on her butt and tumbled down the tunnel. ~~~~***~~*~~***~~~~  
  
YEAH! ITS DONE! WOOOOO HOOOOOO!!!!!! Im so happy, la ti da! :D Well, there you go. Hope you're liking it, cause it's so fun to write! The good stuff is coming, and sorry I had to leave you hanging like that. You'll never guess! And "I'll never tell." Laterz AND REVIEW!!! I I I I I I I I V 


	3. Curiosity Almost Killed The Cat

WOO HOO! I never thought I'd get to Chapter THREE! I'm totally in awe by it all. Hehe, anywho! Here it is, Chapter THREE (OOOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHH)!  
  
A Tie Between Two Times  
  
Chapter 3: Curiosity Almost Killed The Cat  
  
Harry finally reached the Gryffindor common room, almost collapsing out of the camouflaged door behind the large burgundy sofa in the corner. Listening intently, he heard voices coming from the other side of the room.  
  
"Ron!" Harry identified the shrill girl's voice as Hermione, "You know, Quidditch shouldn't be more important than." she hesitated, yet shot back with extra force, "Then you're friends! Plus, you can't just ditch me at the ball! Leave me sitting at the long table all by myself! I DON'T THINK SO!"  
  
Ron's voice sprung back at her, "Hermione, you don't understand! I HAVE to go to this conference in London! Every name in Quidditch will be there, I've got a ticket to go, it just happens to be when the dance is! I won't leave you hanging, I can see if Seamus will go with you, or I can grab you Neville, he doesn't have a date yet."  
  
Hermione sighed, then sniffled pathetically, "Quidditch, quidditch quidditch, that's all you think about now. I feel so. so. so very unappreciated Ron! Well, if you go to this 'conference,' you and I are through!"  
  
Harry almost fell over, slamming into the couch. Hermione and Ron were a couple? When? Harry hadn't heard about it. He eased up higher to hear the rest.  
  
"Hermione! We had something strong going on here. We were going to tell Harry tonight too, if he hadn't run off with Othella again. But please, let's not break this off so soon." Ron spluttered nervously.  
  
"Don't play pathetic with me! Even when we were both pals, you still enjoyed putting Quidditch over us. Harry was more considerate with that, I must say! Remember when I was in the hospital last year from the Unicorn incident? Well what did Harry do? He missed TWO practices to sit with me by my bedside! And you? You said Quidditch was keeping you too busy and that you just couldn't take the time off! Well now, its either Quidditch or our relationship!" she screamed at him, thoroughly pissed off now.  
  
Ron sighed heavily. His breathing was uneven, and he was shuffling his feet out of habit. Coughing anxiously, he finally answered her. "Fine, you want to know what? I think you're over-reacting, that's what! I HAVE taken time off from MANY things to be with you, to help you! Last year, whenever you were too tired to go get dinner, who went and got you cookies from the kitchens?"  
  
"You did." she wavered.  
  
"I did! And who would make you up hot cocoa when you worked late by yourself in the common room?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"Right again! And who saved your butt when Snape blamed you for stealing his bustard for our potion?"  
  
"YOU DID!"  
  
"RIGHT! And I think that me missing THIS shouldn't get you all huffy. I'm sorry I can't make it, I'm sorry I'm 'deserting' you, I am truly sorry. Please understand, this is once in a lifetime. You. well, you aren't, you'll be in my life forever. Please Herm, don't end this over me missing the ball," Ron finished nobly.  
  
Harry heard Hermione's sniffles clearly. He ducted down to locate the two's feet under the couch.  
  
Hermione lunged into Ron's arms. "I'm so sorry. I was just so upset; I wanted you to be with me so badly. Come on, lets go see if Harry's back yet," she muttered, pulling him through the portrait hole.  
  
Once Hermione and Ron were out of sight, Harry leapt up. He immediately dusted off his knees, then quickly ran up to his room to change. Ron would find him up there. Yet before Ron reached the dorm, Harry was already fast asleep.  
  
~~~~***~~*~~***~~~~  
  
OW!  
  
Othella landed with a large THUD, screeching pain.  
  
She got up and rubbed her bum tenderly. "Oh now that's gonna leave a mark," she mumbled sarcastically.  
  
Taking in her surroundings, Othella noticed the room was small, the walls were of concrete and the ceiling contained cracks, dripping clear, rusty liquid.  
  
All left in the room was a large fireplace. Its marble lining was tarnished, engulfed in strands of cobwebs. No fire was lit, yet two disintegrating pieces of wood lay askew on a wire frame. Ashes still lay awry everywhere inside and out of the old fireplace. Othella approached the surrounding wall, observing ash-stricken streaks smeared on each side. What looked to be deep, fingernail slashes were directly beneath them. Placing her fingertips on the ash smudges, they fit her fingers perfectly. She ran her hand down, wondering who or what had put them there.  
  
Yet as she turned to go back up the duct, unimpressed, she located a hidden door right besides the vent opening. It seemed to blend in with the concrete walls, yet as she advanced upon it, wizard paint had been slathered on. There was no doorknob, but a grayish handle lay on the floor alongside it. She picked it cautiously.  
  
The screws are still in it, she thought curiously, Almost as if someone just came and tore it off.  
  
Glancing at a small crack under the door, Othella grasped her fingers underneath it and pulled. Jumping back, the door creaked open. Slowly getting up, she gradually made her way to the door. Step-by-step, Othella closed in, and stuck her head into the dark room.  
  
I can't see a damn thing! she thought, yet cautiously marched her way into the dim room.  
  
The space was short and very thin; she could walk from the door to the opposite wall in about 3 steps. Othella glanced to her right.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Glanced to her left.  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered, hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
The wall was missing. Instead, it was replaced with a silver liquid-y substance. As she stepped closer and closer to it, it seemed to shake with every stride. Her nose now up to the edge of it, she touched it carefully. It bounced off of her fingertip, rippling like a pond in the rain. Yet as her finger withdrew, the strange substance stuck, drip, drip, dripping off in perfect rhythm. However, once Othella had wiped off her finger she heard another trickle on the cold cement floor. She looked down, searching for a non-silver mark. As she crossed the room, she made her way to the opposite wall.  
  
Nothing.  
  
About to turn around and go out, she heard another drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Othella jumped clear to the ceiling, whipping around instantly to see what had clattered to the floor.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"In the room." she whispered timidly, easing towards the door with baby steps.  
  
As she stepped in, she looked immediately to the silvery liquid lining the east wall.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Turning to her right, she squinted her eyes, scared of what might be there.  
  
Opening her eyes fully, she looked directly at the West Wall.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~***~~*~~***~~~~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I love doing that. *evil laugh* bwa ha ha ha! Well, there you go. Sorry it's so short, but I HAD to use that for a cliffhanger! :D  
  
REVIEW PLEEEEASE! I I I I V 


End file.
